Espejo invertido – Solangelo AU
by Degel7Deshielo
Summary: después de la guerra contra Gea y el regreso de leo y calipso, los semidioses disfrutan de una paz merecida después de los sacrificios que han hecho, pero esta es interrumpida por extraños sucesos que ni los dioses pueden explicar y la llegada de una chica podrá ayudar o empeorar la situación. Solangelo! y Genderbender :3
1. Prologo

Nico nunca pensó que eso fuera posible… ok… Vivian en un mundo mitológico donde existían Dioses, monstros, ninfas, sátiros y toda criatura mitológica que se les ocurra pero… ¿esto?... no lo creía… no lo podía creer por hades! Es demasiado surrealista hasta para un semidiós que ha pasado por dos grandes guerra y sobrevivido al Tartaro.

Paso una de sus manos por su alborotado cabello negro tratando de hallar algo lógico sobre lo que estaba pasando pero no lo estaba logrando! Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, trataba de mantener la calma para que no aparecieran esqueletos por todos lados y alteraran al campamento, sobre todo a dos rubios sobreprotectores.

Repítemelo de nuevo… ¿quién eres? – dijo el pelinegro viendo fijamente a la chica que se encontraba frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

Por última vez. Vengo de otra dimensión que es una especie de reflejo de esta, con la diferencia que solo los géneros están invertidos… mi nombre es Nicole di Angelo, hija de Hades, embajadora de Pluton y Reina de los fantasmas, en otras palabras soy tu de otra dimensión- dijo la chica bastante tranquila, como si estuviera hablando de algo normal.

Vale… trato de procesarlo pero…

POR HADES QUE ESO NO SE LO PODIA CREER!


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.** ** _La chica misteriosa._**

Meses después de la guerra contra Gea, todo volvió a la esperada paz que deseaban los semidioses, la alianza entre los campamentos fue un alivio para los dioses ya que no volverían a pasar por la crisis greco-romano, el regreso de Leo Valdez junto a Calipso aumento la alegría entre los campamentos, después de la paliza dada por Piper, Annabeth, Hazel y Nyssa a Leo por estar desaparecido esos meses, se celebró una gran fiesta en el campamento mestizo en el cual estaban invitado todos los semidioses, dioses, ninfas y sátiros que quisieran asistir, no hace falta decir que la fiesta término siendo todo un desmadre pero lo importante es que se divirtieron.

Los días pasaron después de la fiesta, era una mañana tranquila en el campamento mestizo, Apolo pasaba volando con su Maserati Spyder descapotable rojo despertando a sus hijos, en los campos de fresa se veía a Polux hijo de Dionisio paseando provocando el crecimientos de las plantas, poco a poco el campamento fue despertando para comenzar sus actividades del día, pero solo alguien no había despertado todavía y no hablo de la cabaña de Hypnos, no… hablo del único integrante de la cabaña 13, un hermoso joven de sedoso cabellos negros y profundos ojos oscuros que se encontraban cerrados en estos momentos, su piel ya no tan pálida como meses anteriores se veía saludable tomando un ligero tono oliváceo, dormía plácidamente en una de las camas de la cabaña de hades y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía esas horribles pesadillas que aumentaron con la guerra contra Gea o al menos eso creyó.

Despertó bruscamente casi cayendo de la cama, su respiración era pesada y sudaba mucho mientras que se repetía una y otra vez que solo fue un sueño a pesar que sabe que no solamente lo es, paso una mano por su rostro recordando el sueño que tubo .

En su sueño se encontraba en el campo de básquet viendo un partido entre las cabañas de Apolo y Hermes junto con todo el campamento, Nico animaba a su novio el capitán de la cabaña de Apolo Will Solace junto a Jason y Piper, estaba emocionado los de Apolo iban ganando por 7 puntos de ventaja a los de Hermes faltaba un poco para que terminara el juego y ambos equipos estaban presionando más a su oponente.

Entre los gritos de apoyo de los campistas a su equipo favorito, le llego un susurro que no pudo entender, alzo la vista del partido y vio a varios lados tratando de saber de quien fue ese susurro trato de ver más allá del campo y cerca de un árbol vio una chica de estatura baja viéndolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados, le recorrió un escalofrió al ver que comenzaba avanzar hacia el campo sin quitar su vista de él, todos estaban concentrados en el juego que no se percataron que la chica está más y más cerca, a cada paso que daba Nico se sentía pesado y asfixiado trato de avisarle Jason pero apenas la chica dio un paso en el campo una luz lo segó haciendo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos vio el campamento en llamas, algunas cabañas completamente destrozadas que en medio de estas había un Gran Agujero de un color indefinido y la chica de antes arrodillada frente a él con las manos en el piso y la cabeza agachas no pudo verle bien la cara pero se percató que estaba ¿llorando? Lo último que entendió antes de despertar fue un _no pude salvarlos_.

El Pelinegro no se sacaba de la cabeza ese sueño, ¿era una especie de premonición? ¿Iban a volver atacar al campamento? ¿Qué era ese agujero? ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese ataque? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta, se levanta a ver quién era y se encuentra con un rubio alto de ojos azul eléctrico cubiertos por unos lentes de montura negra y una pequeña cicatriz es su labio.

hey! Nico estas despierto! –era Jason Grace hijo de Jupiter.

Noo… sigo dormido no ves –contesto aburrido el hijo de Hades.

Oh vamos, normalmente te tengo que despertar para ir a desayunar. No me puedes culparme por sorprenderme que te hayas despertado solo, eso solo ocurre cuando tienes una fea pesadi… -en eso Jason cae en cuenta de lo que pasa- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Por eso estas despierto desde temprano? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Vamos a desayunar, que tengo ordenes de mi doctor de no saltarme ninguna de las 3 comidas y meriendas del día -contesto el pelinegro mientras iba a buscar una camisa tratando de evitar el tema.

No me cambies el tema jovencito o me veras forzado a tomar medidas drásticas -dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño decidido a sacarle la información, Nico suspiro resignado sabía muy bien a que se refería a medidas drásticas no quería que empezara desde temprano y si aun si no recure a esas medidas no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que le dijera.

Está bien… te lo contare cuando lleguemos al comedor pero mientras tanto ese pico cerrado entendido Grace – dijo el hijo de hades fulminando con la mirada.

Entendido! – dijo Jason con una sonrisa de triunfo por haber logrado su objetivo.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña de hades rumbo al comedor, al llegar se sentaron en la mesa de los tres grandes ya que después de la guerra contra Gea y la insistencia de los semidioses Quirón no le vio la lógica de permanecer solos en sus mesas y después de uno que otros esqueleto paseando por el campamento les dio la autorización de poder sentarse juntos.

Y bien? Me vas a contar o no? –dijo Jason después de pedir unos hot cakes y un jugo de uva para desayunar.

Por hades Jason! mira que eres insistente –contesto Nico antes de probar un pedazo de su Waffles y tomar un como de su jugo de naranja –bien te contare pero apenas me llegues a interrumpir no te cuento más.

Mis labios están cerrados –dijo el hijo de Jupiter mientras miraba atentamente al pelinegro para que comenzara a contar. Nico le empezó a contar todo su sueño desde el partido de básquet hasta la chica misteriosa llorando frente a él, le conto su inquietud sobre el campamento siendo destruido y el Agujero raro que se encontraba en medio de este.

Por Jupiter Nico… eso no es cualquier sueño, sobre todo sabiendo que uno de nosotros lo tubo –dijo un tanto perturbado Jason, los sueños de los hijos de los tres grande ya sean griegos o romanos tienden a ser premoniciones de un futuro próximo o cosas que están ocurriendo en el momento.

Lo sé y todavía lo tengo dando vueltas por mi cabeza, crees que le deba pedir un consejo a Quirón? –pregunto el hijo de hades también perturbado por el sueño aunque no lo demostrara.

En recomendable. Aunque sea él puede preguntarle a los dioses si esta por ocurrir algo –respondió el rubio de lentes terminando su jugo de uva.

Si puede ser… vamos tenemos que entrenar o después no llegaras a tu cita con Piper –dijo el pelinegro terminando su desayuno para salir del comedor siendo seguido por el rubio hijo de Jupiter y empezar su día común en el campamento mestizo aun teniendo en la mente la chica misteriosa de su sueño y si sería un peligro o no.

-0-

 ** _Holaaaaaaa! no lo dije en el prologo ya que se me paso n-n' pero soy nueva haciendo fic ^.^ por primera vez en mucho tiempo me anime a realizarlo debido a que tengo esta historia dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y quisiera compartirla con ustedes, por favor tengan me paciencia, voy hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y espero contar con su opinión para que sea de su agrado :3_**

 ** _Degel se despide hermosos pastelitos! bye (nwn)/_**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Y despues de un buen tiempo les traigo la conti! espero la disfruten ;)**

 **Capítulo 2. ¿Sucesos extraños?**

Habían pasado 3 dias desde que Nico tubo la visión/sueño del campamento en llamas y ese extraño agujero en el centro del mismo lo tenía muy inquieto, Jason sugirió decirle a Quirón pero esta con el Señor D en el Olimpo por un llamado de Zeus.

Restándole importancia al asunto Nico entra a la enfermería para buscar a su Solecito, llevan solamente un día sin verlo y ya extrañaba sus "Ordenes de Doctor" aunque claro nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Entrando a la enfermería se encuentra con Kayla, una de las hermanas de Will terminando de vendar el pie a un hijo de Hermes, percatándose de su presencia termina de darle las indicaciones al chico y se acerca a él.

-¡Hola Nico! ¿Vienes a ver a Will?

-Si Kayla, ¿sabes si está en su oficina?

-Siempre está ahí si no tiene que atender a alguien –dijo mientras alzaba los hombros- pasa tranquilo, está algo distraído hoy.

A paso calmado Nico se dirige a la oficina de Will entrando sin tocar la puerta, visualiza a su novio sentado en una silla totalmente concentrado en un papel, hizo un carraspeo para llamar su atención pero no funciono, se acercó al hijo de Apolo para observar que atraía tanto su interés.

En la hoja que traía en su mano sola había una palabra: _Espejo._ Se desconcertó al leerla ¿Qué quería decir eso? A pesar de la cercanía el Rubio seguía con la mirada fija en esa palabra, absorto totalmente.

-Will ¿estás bien?

-¡NICO!- dijo el hijo de apolo antes de caerse de la silla del susto que se pegó.

-Puff…-soltó el pelinegro tratando de no reírse de la reacción de su novio.

-¡Hey Nico! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto tratando de sonar casual como si no hubiera caído al piso.

-Ya te aburriste de mi presencia Solace que ya no te puedo venir a visitar?

-No! Nunca mi Sombrita, no vuelvas a decir eso! Sabes que nunca te dejaría, te perseguiré como el día a la noche –dijo Will mientras se acercaba a abrazar a un sonrojado hijo de Hades.

-Mierda Will! Que te pones cursi –dijo tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-jajajajajaj… solo contigo mi sombrita -contesto mientras le dejaba un beso en su frente.

-eso espero o te vas a ganar una vuelta por los campos de castigo.

-Se, se, se porque eres el hijo de Hades y Rey de los Fantasmas… por cierto ya enserio que haces aquí? No tenías practica de espada?

-Bueno… se podría decir que Jason y Percy están inspirados "practicando" y no viendo quien es más fuerte que quien en estos momentos, me aburrí y decidí venir a verte ya que no lo hice ayer.

-Awwwww! Me extrañaste Nico! Yo también Amor! –dijo will mientras le robaba un pequeño beso al pelinegro.

-En tus sueños Solace! Por cierto que estabas viendo cuando llegue –dijo Nico mientras veía tensarse al rubio al instante.

-y-yo… veras… - no termino de decirlo ya que su hermano Austin entro irrumpiendo en la oficina.

-Will, Nico, Quirón convoco una reunión de líderes de cabaña.

-Entiendo, gracias Austin ya vamos para haya –contesto Will aliviado por la interrupción pero al ver la mirada de su novio supo que eso no terminaría ahí.

Salieron de la enfermería para dirigirse a la Casa Grande preguntándose ¿qué quera Quirón?

Al llegar vieron que solo faltaban ellos para comenzar, se colocaron en sus lugares y esperaron a que Quirón dijera algo.

-bien… lamentablemente vengo con malas noticias semidioses, el Olimpo llamo a una alerta máxima debido a unos extraños sucesos que ni los dioses explican.

-disculpe Quirón ¿Cuáles sucesos? –pregunto Lou Ellen confundida al igual que los demás.

-verán hace pocos días se percibio una pequeña anomalía entre dimensiones, como fue tan breve no se le tomo gran importancia pero luego de eso empezaron a aparecer ciertos sucesos en todo el mundo como sequias, plagas, terremotos, volcanes, nieves, lluvia de granizo, tormentas, etc. Pero saben que son causas de los dioses.

-Quirón puede ser que algunos dioses quieran jugarle una broma a otros por no tomarle importancia a esa falla o algo –dijo Butch hijo de Iris al centauro.

-Se pensó en esa posibilidad… por eso se interrogo a cada dios que pudiera estar involucrado estando presente el que percibe la mentira y el que sabe la verdad.

-El que percibe la mentira y el que sabe la verdad… Suena a Hermes y Apolo, pudieron averiguar algo? Ya saben o que lo causo? – pregunto Annabeth líder de la cabaña 6.

-Ese es el problema, se interrogo absolutamente todos los dioses griegos y romanos pero nadie sabe nada, hasta se habló con los egipcios a ver si tenían algún problema con algo pero también están desconcertados de lo que está pasando.

Todos quedaron en silencio pensando cual era el motivo para el descontrol del clima que ni los dioses se explican.

Por otro lado el hijo de hades estaba preocupado será que eso está relacionado con su sueño? O hay algo más detrás de eso? Tendría que hablar con su padre para más información y notificarle su sueño… aunque no esté muy seguro de decirle eso último, algo en su interior le decía que no era momento todavía.

Voltio a ver a Will quien se encontraba más alejado de él pero lo vio tenso y nervio… Definitivamente iba hablar con el después de la reunión.

-Que propones hacer Quirón? –dijo Clarisse con sus brazos sobre su pecho viendo fijamente al centauro.

-Que estén alerta Semidioses, cualquier eventualidad aunque sea pequeña deberá ser notificada.

Era ahora o nunca tenía que hablar con Quirón.

-Quirón quisiera…- empezó a decir Nico pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo y la tierra sacudiendo bajo sus pies, todo estaban atónitos por la repentina sacudida que no duro más de un par de minutos pero le envió escalofríos a todos los de la reunión, saliendo del trance decidieron salir a ver la causa del estruendo teniendo un pensamiento en la cabeza _esto es solo el principio_.

 **holiwisssss! :3 espero que les haya gustado el capii y pronto traere la conti n.n**

 **porfis dejen sus review con sus opiniones ;D**


End file.
